Aizen Request?
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Aizen sekarat, dan dia ingin permintaan terakhirnya terkabulkan. Akhirnya Ichigo cs, dan yang lainnya terpaksa memenuhinya walaupun permintaan itu sungguh mustahil terjadi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kenyataan berkata lain?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Aizen Request? © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito  
(The Crazy Teams)  
Genre: Humor/General  
Warning: Tak ada maksud mem-_bashing_, Garing, membingungkan, chara yang hidup lagi, melenceng, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read. No Flame, please!  
Summary: Aizen sekarat, dan dia ingin permintaan terakhirnya terkabulkan. Akhirnya Ichigo cs, dan yang lainnya terpaksa memenuhinya walaupun permintaan itu sungguh mustahil terjadi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kenyataan berkata lain?

.

.

.

Di suatu malam yang gelap gulita tanpa penerangan cahaya bulan. Di bawah reruntuhan gedung-gedung yang tak berbentuk (Namanya juga reruntuhan.). Para personil Bleach, antara lain Ichigo cs dan para espada yang tersisa (Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Barragan, Aaroniero, Syazel, dan Stark bersama Lilynette tentunya.) juga, Nel yang ditemani Pesche dan Dondochakka.

Mereka tengah duduk tenang mengelilingi Aizen yang hampir sakaratul maut. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya entah kenapa Inoue masih disuruh menyembuhkan Aizen jadi vonisnya belum sah dia sekarat.

.

Inoue menghentikan kegiatan sembuh-menyembuhkannya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya… uhuk, sebentar lagi… aku… akan mati, uhuk!" ucap Aizen.

"Bos, bos gak boleh putus asa dulu!" ucap Syazel sambil ngelus-ngelus tangan Aizen. Aizen sendiri udah muntah gara-gara tingkah aneh bin gaje bawahannya.

"Tapi… sebelum aku mati, aku punya… satu permintaan."

"Halah! Mau mati aja banyak minta!" protes Ichigo yang langsung dibogem para espada.

"Begini… aku ingin…" Aizen mulai menjelaskan permintaannya.

Semua yang melihat kecuali Ulquiorra yang lagi keluar, langsung serius. Grimmjow yang lagi ngupil *digetok* langsung buang upilnya dan nempel di kepala Barragan. Barragan yang kena upil langsung loncat sana-sini mau buang ntu upil sialan. Tapi, sayang… encoknya kambuh. Dia langsung jatuh tersungkur.

Aaroniero sibuk sendiri nyoba memplagiat wajah Aizen. Syazel masih terus ngelus-ngelus tangan Aizen dan bikin Aizen muntah. Sementara itu,Stark ketiduran dan Lilynette teriak-teriak sendiri nyumpahin entah ke siapa.

"Pokoknya, walaupun tidak langsung… walaupun hanya rekaman, walaupun hanya buatan… TAPI KUHARAP BUKAN BUATAN!" Aizen mulai menjelaskan dan ditambah teriakan yang entah darimana dia dapat tenaga buat teriak "Aku ingin ***** (Disensor dulu.)" tambahnya.

"HAAAHH!!!" semuanya langsung berteriak kaget.

"Heh! Gila aja! Mana mungkin bikin *****, MUSTAHIL!" Grimmjow langsung protes denger permintaan bosnya.

"HAH!!! MUSTAHIL ITU TERJADI!" Barragan encoknya langsung sembuh.

"(Sfx: PRANGK!!!) Uhuook! Buset dah, MUSTAHIL!" tabungnya Arroniero langsung pecah (Tapi masih hidup.).

"APA!! BOSSS, daripada liat ***** mending liat eke!" banci Syazel yang entah dapet dari mana keluar.

"HAHH!!! Harus ada keajaiban untuk mewujudkan hal yang… MUSTAHIL SEPERTI ITU!" Stark langsung sadar dari tidurnya.

"MUSTAHIII~L!!!" teriak Lilynette.

"AGHH! Mana mungkin!" protes ichigo.

"What?! Hello??? Hanya keajaiban yang bisa kita harapkan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu!" Rukia langsung lebay.

"APUUAAA!!!" pisang Renji muncrat.

"HAHHH!!! Nggak mungkiiiiii~n!!!" Inoue shock.

Dan berbagai reaksi dari yang lain.

.

"Kelihatannya, kalian uhukk… tak bisa uhuk… melakukannya… kalau begitu, artinya… uhuk, uhukk, kalian tega melihat seorang pria yang tengah mengahadapi sakaratul maut ini mati tanpa melihat ***** dulu…,kalian tidak mau berusaha melakukannya? Memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya? uhukk… hukk, hukk!" ucap Aizen dengan gaya dibuat-buat, selebay dan sedramatis mungkin.

Akhirnya semua pasrah dan langsung bersonido mencari sang terdakwa (?), sambil berpikir apa yang bisa membuatnya *****.

Kira-kira, berhasil gak ya mereka?

Menurut kalian apa permintaan Aizen??

To Be Continued

ReRe: Hahaha! Gimana lucu? Garing kali ya. Jadi adakah yang tahu apa permintaan terakhir Aizen? Kalo ada yang tahu jawab lewat review nanti saya kasih hadiah selamet(?). Dan, walaupun gak tahu, tetep review!

Tekan tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini, okey! d(^^)b


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Aizen Request? © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito  
(The Crazy Teams)  
Genre: Humor/General  
Warning: Tak ada maksud mem-_bashing_, Garing, membingungkan, chara yang hidup lagi, melenceng, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read. No Flame, please!  
Summary: Aizen sekarat, dan dia ingin permintaan terakhirnya terkabulkan. Akhirnya Ichigo cs, dan yang lainnya terpaksa memenuhinya walaupun permintaan itu sungguh mustahil terjadi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kenyataan berkata lain?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Petualangan, eh bentar, petualangan gak cocok! Yang bener, PERJUANGAN! Yup, perjuangan Ichigo cs dan para Espada untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir Aizen! Sekarang, mari kita lihat bagaimana cara mereka berjuang!!!

.

Pertama-tama, mari kita lihat cara sang Sexta Espada Grimmjow! Apakah dia akan menggunakan logika? Kecepatan, keajaiban, ataukah dengan caranya yaitu kekerasan? Lihat saja bagaimana caranya!

Saat ini, Grimmjow sedang bersonido melacak lokasi sang terdakwa(?)dia berhenti di depan reruntuhan sebuah gedung yang dipenuhi kelelawar(?)yang entah datang dari mana.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti(?) Grimmjow menjelajahi reruntuhan tersebut. Ditemukannya sang bos(?) kelelawar, ULQUIORRA!

"_Omae wa kokoni da_!!!" seru Grimmjow.

Dengan tampang stoic ntuh bos kelelawar noleh. "Hn?"

Tanpa mempedulikan respon Ulquiorra, Grimmjow langsung nyeret orang yang kebetulan dia temukan di jalan yang ternyata adalah… BADUT!!!

"Hoi badut, ngerti kan tugas loe?! Buruan lakuin!"

"Siap!" teriak si badut.

Dengan tampang kagak dosa ntu badut ngelawak di depan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang merasa dipermalukan langsung nembakin cero oscuras-nya. Dan, tragis nasib sang badut, kematiannya datang lebih cepat.

"HAHHH!!! Sialan! ULQUIORAAA!!! RENCANA GWE GAGAAAAL!" Grimmjow ngamuk dan nembakin cero ke segala arah. Tapi, sayang sang kelelawar telah pergi.

"Ee… kau berlebihan. Untuk apa mengamuk hanya untuk hal seperti ini." ucap seorang kakek-kakek encok *Digetok*.

"Huh, apa maumu Barragan?! Memangnya kau sendiri, bagaimana?!" balas Grimmjow kasar (Udah biasa kalee…)

"Fufufu, aku punya cara sendiri tentunya. Sampai jumpa, dah, jangan rindukan aku!" ntu Kakek-kakek langsung pergi sambil ngucapin salam selamat tinggal gaje bin lebay~

"Hiiih!!! Najis! Siapa yang bakalan rindu ama orang kaya elu!" Grimmjow bergidik ngeri bulu kuduknya naik 5 meter(?).

"Bos… saya gimana?" sahut sebuah suara.

"Hah?" Grimmjow noleh. Ternyata, sang badut(Yang juga adalah arwah) masih hidup.

"BALIK KE ALAM LOE SANA!" Grimmjow geram. Sang badut sih, kabur ke alamnya -Neraka- (Kasian…).

.

Sementara itu sang kakek sudah menemukan Ulquiorra. Ternyata, Ulquiorra lagi ada di taman kota ngeliat acara drama yang dimainkan seisi panti jompo!(?) Barragan _sweatdrop_.

"Hn? Mau apa kau?" tanya Ulqui dingin.

"Mau liat! Kagak boleh apa?!"

"…"

.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah acara, Barragan ngacir ke belakang panggung. Ulqui sih tetep gak peduli.

Ternyata, di balik panggung ntu kakek-kakek pantang menyerah lagi nyiapin rencana! Dan, akhirnya…

"_Hello, Ladies and Gentleman~_" Barragan lompat dari balik panggung dengan pakaian ballerina, pake bando bunga-bunga, dengan bunga mawar di tangannya. Mau tahu gimana bentuknya? Bayangin aja sendiri, kalo perlu tambahin kreasi lain.

"!!!" Ulqui kaget ngeliat Barragan. Yah, secara barragan tuh, posisinya lebih tinggi dari dia tapi… masa… sejak kapan selera Barragan jadi kayak gitu?

"Oo~h, Ulquiorra-'hime', cuatro espada, maukah kau menerima mawarku~?" rayu Barragan. Yang dirayu, udah merinding duluan.

"_Gak malu ni orang?_" Ulquiorra membatin.

Hahaha, tenang saja, Ulqui, Barragan gak bakalan malu! Secara dia kagak keliatan ama orang biasa gitu~ Cuma Ulqui yang liat! Lagian, kebayang gak Ulqui yang sedingin itu aja merinding, gimana kalo orang lain yang gak sedingin dia?

"Ulqui~ hime~" panggil Barragan. Tapi, yang dipanggil udah hilang dari tempatnya. Tinggallah Barragan dengan gaya norak diliatin beberapa hollow yang kebetulan lewat, dan beberapa shinigami yang sedang mengejar hollow-hollow tersebut.

...(Hening)

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! APAAN TUH!" tanpa dikomando para hollow dan shinigami tersebut ngakak-ria.

Barragan Cuma bengong di tempat, seakan jiwanya lenyap begitu saja. Kasiannya nasibmu, ketangkep basah pake yang begituan.

"Ba-Barragan…" Aaroniero yang kebetulan liat langsung shock dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung ngakak. Barragan tambah beku(_Illfeel_ kali ya?).

"Y-yang benar saja, hahahaha! Caramu aneh! Hahahaha! Fuh, kalau begitu, aku juga akan segera melancarkan rencanaku. Khuhuhu…" Arroniero menyeringai(Eh, bentar bentuk asli Aaroniero kan tabung dengan 2 bola gaje. Gimana nyeringainya?). Seringaiannya mengalahkan Gin yang sudah pergi entah kemana–dunia lain-.

.

Dengan persiapan (Gak) mantap Aaroniero memplagiat wajah Aizen. Dia menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu. Sampai akhirnya, Ulquiorra (Entah kenapa) masuk ke gedung perkantoran yang sangat gelap (Karena udah gak dipake)dimana Aaroniero-Aizen- menunggu.

"Aizen-sama, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya "Bukannya anda masih terluka?" tambahnya.

"Hmm, tidak usah pedulikan hal seperti itu. Aku sudah pulih sepenuhnya jangan khawatir…" ucapnya "…_Yaiyalah, gak usah khawatir, secara gwe bukan Aizen-sama. Gwe kan Aaroniero._" Sambungnya dalam hati.

"Ooh, lalu apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Ulquiorra mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku… kebetulan saja, aku sedang berjalan-jalan… dan, tiba-tiba ada 2 orang anak kecil (manusia) bermain boneka dan aku…"

"Aku?"

"…IKUT BERMAIN!"

"La-lalu…" Ulqui shock.

"Saat sedang bermain, aku tersandung dan… dan… PONI SUPERMAN-KU YANG KEREN, HEBAT, INDAH, ARTISTIK, BERHARGA, LANGKA, INI RUSAKK!!!"

"Ja-jadi?" Ulqui tambah shock.

"Akhirnya aku ke salon memperbaikinya…"

"_Akhirnya aku ke salon memperbaikinya… Akhirnya aku ke salon memperbaikinya… Akhirnya aku ke salon memperbaikinya… _" kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Ulquiorra "_Aizen… sama, ke… salon… dan… dan main boneka sama anak kecil?_" Ulquiorra serasa ingin pingsan.

Aaroneiero-Aizen- menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ulquiorra."_Loh, kok malah shock sih? Ini gak lucu ya?_" batinnya.

"A-Aizen-sama, kau… serius?"

"Ten-tentu saja, kan?" Aaroniero mulai panik. Matahari sudah mulai bersinar, bisa-bisa dia ketauan.

"Ta-tapi tidak mungkin… bukannya Ai-" kata-kata Ulquiorra terpotong. Dia keget melihat hal dihadapannya…

"Ga-gawat." Tubuh Aaroniero terkena sinar matahari dan seketika kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"Sampah sial." Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Te-tenang dulu, ini…"

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia,Noveno Espada."

"Tung- GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Teriakan sang Noveno Espada tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan. Khuhuhu, apa dia masih selamat ya? Entahlah.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

"Khuhuhu, kau gagal, Aaroniero." ucap seorang pemuda berambut pinky *Dibantai* sambil mengambil sebotol ramuan "Ramuan ciptaanku takkan gagal. Ini demi Aizen-sama."

.

Lagi, Ulquiorra tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati keramaian kota Karakura dan kesibukannya di pagi hari. Dia berhenti disebuah restoran yang memiliki wujud aneh bernama "_Experiment is da' best_"(?). Iseng, dia memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Permisi." Ucap Ulquiorra singkat, jelas, padat.

"Ah? Ya, ada apa tuan." sambut sang pelayan toko.

"Kau, bisa melihatku?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Eh? Bisa, memangnya, kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" jawab sang pelayan toko dengan tampang polos "_Jelaslah, gw bisa liat gw kan juga arrancar._" Batin sang pelayan toko atau Syazel yang tengah menyamar.

"O-oh… kesadaran spiritualmu tinggi ya."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Anda mau minum?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Anda kelihatan lelah, tidak apa-apa, gratis."

"Tidak."

"Tidak usah sungkan."

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayolah."

"Tidak."

"_Tch, susah amat dibujuk_."

"Kenapa kau bersikeras memaksaku?"

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tuan kelihatan lelah, jadi…"

"Tidak ada alasan lain?"

"Ah, tidak. Tuan, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh."

"Kalau begitu aku mau pergi."

"AH, JANGAN! ANDA HARUS MINUM RAMUAN TER-"

"Apa?"

"(Bekep mulut+geleng-geleng)"

"Ramuan apa?"

"BU-BUKAN APA-APA!!!"

"Kau aneh."

"Hanya perasaan anda."

"Aku pergi." Ulquuiorra langsung ber-sonido meninggalkan restoran gaje tersebut.

Hening...

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Khuhuhu, Frustasi berat. Kasihannya dirimu, Syazel gagal dengan cara yang memalukan. Sepertinya, rencana dirimu yang paling buruk.

"Maafkan aku, Aizen-sama… Hik, rencana eke gagal, hik…" Kambuh lagi bancinya.

Di tempat lain~

"Hoahmm…" kalo yang ini, udah bisa ditebak kan siapa?

"Bangun!!!!" yang ini juga tau kan?

"UAGGHHHHHH!!!" Ini Stark.

"JANGAN MALAH SANTAI SAJA!!!" ini udah pasti Lilynette.

"Ah, pasti gagal. Daripada repot-repot lebih baik tidak usah."

"Kau mau didepak dari Espada?!"

"Biara saja. Toh, dia mau mati."

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita percepat saja kematiannya(?)?"

"Ngrokk…"

"…"

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong yang terdengar begitu mengenaskan.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" Ichigo menerawang melihat langit. Tanpa disengaja dia melihat awan berbentuk pisang (?).

"AH YA!" teriak Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"UHUOOOKKH!!!" Renji yang lagi makan pisang disebelah Ichigo langsung nyemburin pisangnya karena kaget.

"Napa lu Ren?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang _innocent._

"SEENAKNYA AJA LOE BILANG KENAPA?! PURA-PURA GAK TAU LO?! GARA-GARA LU TERIAK TADI, PISANG TERAKHIR GW TERBUANG SIA-SIA!!!"

"Kenapa sih?! Pisang terakhir juga." jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Heh, denger ya, menurut kitab Akimichi Chouji (dari Naruto) makanan terakhir adalah makanan yang paling enak, nikmat, mantabh!!!"

"Heh? Tumben lu pinter Ren."

"Iya ya…"

"Eh, Nji gw dapet ide!"

"Nji, Nji, lu pikir gw apa dipanggil Nji!!!"

"Cerewet lu?! Mau denger gk?!"

"Ah, apaan??"

Ichigo ngebisikin ide ke Renji. "Gimana?"

"HAHH!!!"

"Hehehe…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

ReRe: (Pusing) hh, saya pikir bakal habis di chap. 2 ternyata nggak… ah, terserahlah… lama sekali saya baru update… (berhubung kabel otak saya gangguan (?)) Banyaknya fic yang numpuk… ya ampun

Balesan Review (Di skip gak apa-apa):

= reina de los siete mares =

Permintaan Aizen? Khuhuhu, itu masih di chapter depan… tapi saya pikir mungkin senpai juga udah tau… Ini udah update.

= Kuchiki Rukia-taichou =

Masih di chapter depan tapi mungkin senpai sudah tahu…

= d-She ryuusei Hakuryuu =

Ini udah update.

= Makoto-Kitty-Jeagerjaquez =

Itu? Itu apa? Nanti senpai akan tahu…

= Sweet lollipop =

Ah, sayangnya bukan…

= .Nightroad =

Ini udah update…

= The Lord of Lucifer =

Arigatou… saya gk nyangka lucu, saya pikir garing…

= BeenBin Castor Amewarashi =

Permintaan Aizen *****….*ditabok* tapi mungkin senpai udah tau… PS: saya sering mampir tapi gk sempet review *dihajar*

= jyasumin-sama =

Sudah update…

= seCreT aRs =

Ah, sayangnya bukan… ini udah apdate.

= 8741-Hana Yoichi =

Video apa? (Bisik-bisik) Saya boleh minta? *digampar* udah apdate…

= Red Haired Snow White =

Khuhuhu, yah permintaan Aizen *****…. Tapi mungkin senpai udah tau…

RnR, please~

Silahkan klik tombol dibawah…!


End file.
